


Teasing the Spoilt

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Unrealistic Amounts of Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “No complaints about any of the gifts today, okay?” Yongguk says, hooking one of his pinkie fingers with Junhong’s. The dazed blinks he receives are adorable.“Gifts?” Junhong repeats, and Yongguk smiles.





	Teasing the Spoilt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon - Is it possible to get a sugar daddy au from you where Yongguk’s the daddy and Junhong’s the spoilt (really really spoilt) baby :(
> 
> This is very unproofread and I banged it out in the last hour or so. I loved this prompt, and I'm sorry I couldn't do it justice!

Yongguk comes home early on a Friday afternoon and isn’t really expecting anything. He doesn’t usually leave work before the evening, hasn’t for the past few months, but today’s the second most important day of the year – he had to.

He loosens his tie as he unlocks his door and walks in, eyes falling on Junhong. His love is wearing a cute smile, sprawled relaxedly on the couch, though he straightens as Yongguk gazes upon him.

He wonders – not for the first time – how he got so lucky. To be staring at someone who looks back at him so lovingly as Junhong does.

“Good afternoon, daddy!” Junhong says brightly, suddenly getting off the couch. He helps Yongguk take off his blazer, folding it over his arm and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Hi baby.” He catches Junhong’s arm before he can flit off to return the blazer to his wardrobe and pulls him into a more satisfying kiss, just managing to drop his suitcase so he can cup Junhong’s face with his palms. “Happy anniversary,” he murmurs into Junhong’s lips, smiling as he hears Junhong giggle breathlessly before repeating the same words. Their lips slot together once again, and he loses himself in the feeling of Junhong against him.

“I have something for you,” the words tumble out of Junhong’s mouth, like he’s been waiting the whole day to say it.

Yongguk supposes he has.

“So do I,” he says, and Junhong blushes bright red.

“You didn’t have to,” he says lamely, even though Yongguk would never even consider it. They’ve been dating for a _year_ – this anniversary is a capital-B Big Deal for him.

It occurs to him that he should probably warn Junhong before showing him everything. He doesn’t want to cause his lover anymore worry – and Junhong gets distressed quite easily. “No complaints about any of the gifts today, okay?” he says, hooking one of his pinkie fingers with Junhong’s. The dazed blinks he receives are adorable.

“ _Gifts_?” Junhong repeats, and Yongguk smiles.

 

-

 

The diamonds sparkle brighter on Junhong’s neck, Yongguk thinks. He can’t stop looking at how the necklace rests against his lover’s pale skin, lying against the rises and the falls of his collarbones.

When Junhong had seen it, he was speechless, his mouth open in shock. He had been hesitant to even touch it – and Yongguk still found his reaction as endearing as he did the first time Yongguk gifted him something worth over thousands of dollars.

Now, Junhong is wearing diamonds everywhere and not much else – from the simple chain around his ankle with a simple stone at the centre, to the several he has on his wrist and arm. He’s beautiful like this. Yongguk has never seen anything more beautiful.

Perhaps this gift is slightly self-gratuitous too.

“You’re my biggest treasure, baby,” he murmurs, running a hand over Junhong’s bare stomach and watching as his nipples harden in his excitement. Junhong had briefly entertained the thought of a nipple piercing – which would have been another diamond – but had read up on the risks, mainly losing sensitivity, and decided that it wasn’t worth it.

It would’ve been a fucking travesty if that happened, Yongguk thinks. Junhong’s nipples are so sensitive that he’s come from their stimulation alone a few times before, although it exhausts him completely.

Yongguk drags a thumb over a nub and licks the other before blowing cold air over it. Junhong releases a needy whine, his breath quickening.

“Daddy, please don’t tease,” his eyes fixate on Yongguk’s as he pleads. Yongguk knows that if he continues, Junhong will continue to writhe and moan throughout the slow pleasure. For him, waiting is like torture.

Yongguk knows his biggest weakness. It’s that he will always want to spoil Junhong, and that he will give him anything he wants and more, no matter what. If he has any say in it, he plans for Junhong to be the most spoilt and treasured boy in the universe.

But he loves to tease.

Junhong will still get what he wants, but not for a while. Not until Yongguk has licked, sucked and twisted his nipples red and raw, and started fingering his tight little hole.

“D-Daddy,” Junhong hiccups, small tears forming at the corner of his eyes from both the frustration and the pleasure. “Daddy, please please _please,_ f _-fuck!_ ” His back is arched so he can push his chest closer to Yongguk’s mouth as he sucks harshly. “It’s too much,” he cries, curling in on himself as Yongguk bites down, his teeth closing on a nub.

Yongguk pulls off immediately, and the two fingers that were pumping in and out of his ass still. Junhong’s cock twitches, full and red.

“Fuck me please, daddy?” Junhong grasps Yongguk’s forearms and pleads. “I’m so empty,” he whispers, eyelashes fluttering as he stares at him.

“Well, you only have two fingers inside you,” Yongguk justifies, and Junhong releases a whine that quickly turns into a moan as Yongguk plunges three inside him. His mouth quickly returns to Junhong’s chest, tongue swirling around his stiff nipples.

Junhong continues to cry out, whining and writhing prettily. He doesn’t stop begging though, even when Yongguk aims for that special spot that makes him release a strained sob.

“I want you to fuck me with your _cock_ , daddy,” Junhong cries, and Yongguk knows he must be very frustrated if he’s not embarrassed about how he’s begging. “Fill me up, _please._ ”

“You know I just don’t want to hurt you, baby boy,” Yongguk says placidly, although he knows he won’t be able to tease Junhong any longer. He’s starting to feel cruel.

“Daddy,” Junhong hiccups, and Yongguk is finished.

He pulls his fingers out of Junhong’s hole, and pushes down his boxers, gripping his cock in his fist. It’s already rock hard, but not as tortured as Junhong’s. He lifts up Junhong’s legs, and aligns his cockhead up to the tight pucker, and just stops.

Junhong sobs, his tight clenching hole already trying to draw him in.

“You’re so fucking slutty like this,” Yongguk mutters, taking in everything he can see. Even the view is almost too much, Junhong’s tear-stained face and his gorgeous body, all laid out for Yongguk. “Slutty for me, baby?”

“For you,” Junhong sniffles, nodding. “Wanna, wanna feel you, daddy.”

Yongguk snaps his hips forward and starts at a brutal pace, nailing Junhong into the bed. Junhong’s moans instantly turn into shouts, and his fingers reach up to his chest to pinch at his nipples, as his dick slaps against his stomach with the force of Yongguk’s thrusts.

“You’re so fucking deep,” he chokes out, eyes still fixed onto Yongguk’s. “So fucking deep inside, daddy.”

“Greedy for it,” Yongguk grunts, and Junhong releases a loud moan.

“Love your cock, so fucking _good,_ ” he cries, twisting his nipples harshly. He gasps, just as Yongguk slams exactly into his prostate with expert precision, again and again. “I-I I can’t,” he sobs. “Daddy, daddy, I’m going to–”

Without stopping, Yongguk reaches up to palm Junhong’s cock, giving it attention for the first time. His hold is gentle, thumb barely swiping over the head before Junhong seizes up, eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure overtakes him.

Yongguk swears loudly as Junhong’s hole clenches around him and comes, his thrusts barely slowing as he fucks Junhong through his orgasm. When he finishes, buried inside the heat, Junhong’s hole milks him until he can finally catch his breath and pull out.

Junhong’s legs are still splayed open, and Yongguk looks up to see him smiling tiredly at him. He only just caught his breath but he can’t help it, he tilts his head up to kiss Junhong sweetly, a contrast to how dirty he was fucking him only minutes ago.

“I love you so much, baby boy,” he murmurs.

Junhong wriggles slightly before yawning, apparently all tired-out. “I love you too, daddy.”

 

-

 

The next day, Yongguk feels so bad about teasing Junhong that he decides to buy him a car.

It’s not _spoiling_ him – it’s making up for yesterday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> in yongguk's opinion, the first most important day of the year is junhong's birthday, and junhong made a donation in yongguk's name for his anniversary present :)
> 
> it's been really hard for me to write banglo fics lately because i've been moving away from kpop. i've been trying, but this looks like it might be my last fic, at least for a while. of course, i hope i'm proved wrong.


End file.
